


Fuck you.

by allthempickles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apologies, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, slight I'm Not Okay AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Frank and Gerard have a little tiff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited. if there are any mistakes... whoops! tell me and i can fix it.
> 
> shoutout to boyswithbombsinnme for giving me a prompt that i only vaguely followed.

Gerard and Ray were holding hands, walking down the hallway. Other students rushed to class or sat along the wall, eyes in books or phone screens or darting rapidly back and forth as hands scribbled out half-assed answers to math question. Gerard's eyes seemed to be pulled towards Ray's figure next him.

Ray was telling Gerard about the weird sub from his chemistry class earlier that day. Gerard could feel the blush on his face, the goofy smile he wore as he listened to Ray's story.

"And then he pulled a megaphone out of his bag!"

Gerard laughed out. "What?"

"Right?"

The expression of disbelief on Ray's face was too cute, and Gerard readjusted his hand slightly, leaning closer to Ray to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Oh! I have to get something from my locker."

They approached Gerard's locker, where Gerard squeezed Ray's hand before dropping it to put in the combination.

When Gerard opened his locker, a body came flying out at him, yelling. He screamed, jumping back and stumbling into Ray. His hands flew over his face and he tried to breathe, taking in air in big, gasping breaths.

"Holy _shit_." He whispered in a quiet voice, breaking slightly on the second word.

"Gerard?" Came a concerned voice.

He opened to see wide, hazel eyes staring at him, guilt and worry slowly creeping into them. Frank.

"Frank you… you _dick_!" Gerard cried out. "You scared the shit out of me!"

He was trying to be angry, but adrenaline and anxiety were still flowing through his veins, heart beating hard in his chest, and, to his embarrassment, his eyes were starting to tear up. He put his hands back over his face, letting out a sharp breath.

Suddenly hands were around his wrists, trying to pry them away.

"Hey, hey. Gerard. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to really scare you like that. Are you okay?"

Gerard shook Frank's hands off, instead burying his face in the crook of his arm, and reaching around behind him to grab Ray's hand. Fuck, why did he ever tell Frank his locker combo?

"Are… are you okay?"

"Fuck off."

"I'm sorry."

Gerard quickly ran off with Ray, not wanting to be around his asshole friend anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard had calmed down quickly, and was almost back to his normal level of pissed-off-by-Frank. He was drawing in bed when he heard a quiet knock on his door.

"Yeah?" He called out.

The door creaked open slowly, and Frank's face peeped in.

"Hey. Mikey let me in. I come with peace offerings."

Gerard smiled, beckoning him in. Seeing Gerard's invitation, Frank dropped his hesitancy, running in and jumping on the bed. As he bounced, nearly falling into Gerard and knocking his sketchpad off, he dropped a plastic bag in Gerard's lap.

Gerard looked down at the bag for a moment, slight amusement hidden behind a blank face. He looked at Frank, who nodded towards the bag. Opening it up, he found chocolate twizzlers, a spider ring (that Frank had clearly won at some arcade a while ago), and a comic. Doom Patrol. Gerard smiled, doing his best not to laugh at the ring, and looked back up at Frank.

"Fr-"

"I got you that, and also a promise that I won't tease you and Ray for a whole week. I swear. Like, I won't even say anything when you're super obnoxious together. I promise."

Gerard laughed, reaching up to ruffle Frank's hair.

"Deal."

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Awesome!" Frank launched himself at Gerard, giving him a side hug and slapping him lightly on the cheek with the hand draped over Gerard's shoulder. Then, he quickly jumped up.

"Cool! Well then I'm gonna go and raid your fridge man. I'm hungry." 

Frank was already out the door before finishing his sentence. Gerard laid back on his bed laughing, and pulled out his phone to text Ray. Back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abrupt ending, soz. didn't know what to do.


End file.
